


The Job's Perks

by orphan_account



Series: Why playing Slash is dangerous [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hercules (1997)
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, Other, Slash: Romance Without Boundaries, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My childhood is ruined...<br/>I need some brain bleach..</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Job's Perks

**Author's Note:**

> My childhood is ruined...  
> I need some brain bleach..

Meg hates Hades. She really really does. Why can't he get those stupid artefacts himself? I mean, he's the one with superpowers or whatever - why send his human slave? Oh right, because it's supposed to be a _date_. Pff. At least the place was nice, secluded so she didn't have to make a fool of herself in front of other people, just the guy that was bringing the artefact.

She wasn't expecting the bald guy with greenish skin and no nose to put a wooden box in front of her with the words "Don't bother trying to convince me, you have to convince him" he nodded at the box. "Have fun" he said with a wink and left the room, locking the door behind him.

"What the hell" she thought, reaching for the box.

And there it was. Black and sleek and big. Glorious. And did it have.. a snake tongue? That's going to be interesting...

* * *

Meg loves Hades. She really really does. And she really loved her job and it's perks.


End file.
